D'anglaise À Viking
by Cassy Calamityy
Summary: FANFICTION SUR LA SÉRIE VIKINGS... RISQUE DE SPOILERS ! Freya Harvis était une jeune anglaise. Elle vivait en Angleterre, avec sa grande sœur, Lucy, et sa mère. Elles vivaient toutes les trois dans un petit village au bord de la mer. Tout était paisible, jusqu'à un jour d'hiver, où des Normands arrivèrent...
1. Note De L'auteur

Bonjour !

Bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction de la série "Vikings" !

Je voulais juste vous préciser qu'il y aura deux sortent de dialogue :

-Ce en anglais, qui seront marqué normalement

-Et ceux dans la langue des vikings (je ne sais plus du tout quelle langue ils parlent), qui seront marqué en _italique_

Voili voilou, maintenant bonne lecture !


	2. Chapitre 1: Des Normands

Un jour d'hiver, alors que la neige tombait sur le petit village, Freya était au marché.

La nourriture ces derniers temps se faisait de plus en plus rare, car les animaux ne sortait pas, et les tempêtes étaient fréquentes, ce qui empêchait le bon déroulement de la pêche.

Freya était en train de négocier avec un marchand, quand la cloche qui signalait les attaques se mit à retentir.

Tout le monde s'affola et commença à courir dans tous les sens.

La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à trouver ses repères. Tout le monde courrait autour d'elle, et elle était perdu au milieu de la foule affolée.

Les portes du village s'ouvrirent d'un coup, laissant paraître des hommes avec des haches et des boucliers.

Les païens étaient là.

La jeune femme courut et se cacha dans une grange avec d'autres hommes.

Elle observa l'extérieur par l'entrebâillement de la porte : les haches des païens se levaient et s'abattaient sur les gens de son peuple.

La neige devenait rouge au fur et à mesure que les païens abattaient leur haches.

Au bout d'un moment, un viking s'approcha de la grange où était caché Freya.

Cette dernière ferma la porte à clé, avant d'aller vers le fond de la salle.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant paraître un homme torse nu mais ensanglanté.

Il abattit les hommes qui étaient avec Freya, avant de s'approcher d'elle.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, et la saisit par les cheveux pour la faire lever.

Il la jetta sur une table.

Il s'approcha d'elle avant de commencer à soulever sa robe.

Freya se mit à hurler.

Une voix se fit entendre, et le viking s'arrêta.

Il remit la robe de la jeune femme, qui soupira.

Mais elle se fit prendre encore par les cheveux, se qui lui arracha un grognement.

Un autre viking était à la porte. Il dit quelque chose à son compagnon, que Freya ne comprena pas.

Le viking lui répondit, avant de la trainer sur la plage, là où quelques drakkars étaient accostés.

D'autres vikings arrivèrent.

Freya aperçut sa grande sœur.

-Lucy !! Hurla-t-elle.

-Freya !

Elle voulut aller voir sa sœur, mais un viking l'obligea à monter dans un drakkar.

Elle se fit ligoter les mains.

Les voiles se deplièrent, avant de commencer de s'éloigner de la côte.

Freya quittait pour la première fois son village natal.

Elle aurait aimé le quitter dans d'autres conditions, mais le destin était comme il l'était, elle n'y pouvait rien.


	3. Chapitre 2: Voyage Et Village

Le voyage en mer avait été long pour Freya : elle s'inquiétait sans relâche pour sa sœur, elle n'avait presque pas mangé ni bu, et elle avait reçu quelques coups, ce qui avait suffit pour l'affaiblir.

Les vikings ne parlaient pas sa langue, excepté un.

Ce dernier se nommait Athelstan. Il était lui aussi avant un anglais.

Il lui avait raconté comment il était tombé aux mains des vikings.

Elle l'appréciait, car c'était le seul avec qui elle pouvait parler, et c'était aussi le seul qui lui donnait à manger et boire.

Freya était dans un coin du drakkar avec Athelstan, quand un viking s'approcha d'elle.

Il avait de la barbe, et les cheveux rasés sur les côtés.

-Voici Ragnar, notre chef, lui expliqua Athelstan.

Le chef s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme.

Il dit quelques mots dans sa langue, et Athelstan lui répondit.

Ragnar la regarda de ses yeux bleus, avant de sourire.

Il dit quelque chose, que Athelstan traduisit :

-La femme que nous avons capturé avec toi, c'est ta sœur ?

-Oui... Ma grande sœur.

Athelstan répondit au chef, qui l'observait toujours.

Il émit un petit rire, avant de se lever et de rejoindre un autre viking.

-Que vont-ils me faire ? Demanda Freya.

-Je crois que tu vas devenir esclave.

Freya eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle allait devenir esclave, alors qu'elle a toujours été une femme libre ?

-Une... Une esclave ? Bégaya-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je pense que ça va se passer comme cela. Après, je suis avec eux depuis peu de temps, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'ils font vraiment de leurs prisonniers.

Freya acquiesta de la tête.

Un cor sonna. Freya releva la tête et vit un village non loin de là.

-Voilà le terme de ce voyage. Bienvenue à Kattegat, lui annonça Athelstan.

Quand les navires furent accostés, tout le monde descendit des drakkars.

-Freya !! Hurla sa sœur quand elle mit pied à terre.

Sa sœur courra et la prit dans ses bras.

-Comment vas-tu ? Il t'on fait du mal ?

Freya n'avait jamais connue sa sœur aussi affolée. Elle qui, d'habitude, était calme, semblait hors d'elle.

-Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas, répondit Freya.

Lucy était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, mais elles furent forcées d'avancer.

Elles furent emmené dans une salle où un feu était au centre.

Ragnar se mit sur son trône, et une femme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Le peuple se fit un demi cercle autour des deux jeunes femmes.

Ragnar commença à parler, et deux hommes s'approchèrent : il y avait celui qui avait voulu violer Freya, et son compagnon qui était arrivé après.

Freya ne savait pas ce qu'ils en passait.

Les deux hommes observaient à tout de rôle Freya.

Au bout d'un moment, un des deux s'approcha de Freya.

Il l'observa avant de se retourner vers son chef, et de lui parler.

Ragnar acquiesta de la tête, et le viking fit un signe de tête de le suivre.

-Vas-y Freya, on a pas le choix. On se reverra, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui souffla sa sœur, qui était resté avec l'homme qui avait tenté de violer Freya.

Elle regarda sa sœur une dernière fois, avant de suivre le viking.


	4. Chapitre 3: Athelstan Et Floki

Le viking l'emmena dans une petite maison isolée de la ville.

Ils entrèrent dans la demeure.

Tout était sombre à l'intérieur. Le feu était éteint, et le froid avait envahi la maison.

À un moment, après que le feu soit rallumé, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Le viking alla ouvrir, et il tomba nez à nez avec Athelstan.

Ils s'échangèrent quelques mots, avant qu'Athelstan n'entre et dit à Freya :

-Bon, tu dois te demander ce que tu fais là.

-Euh oui un peu.

-Tu es donc une esclave. Et Floki, dit-il en faisant un bref signe de la main vers le viking, est ton maître.

-Et ma sœur ?

-Elle est elle aussi esclave, de Rollo.

-Elle va se faire violer.

Athelstan fronça les sourcils.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Ce Rollo, il a déjà essayé de me violer, mais Floki est arrivé à temps. Mais si ma sœur est son esclave, elle...

Et Freya soupira.

-Je n'y peux rien, fini par dire Athelstan.

Ce soir tu dors donc ici.

Freya releva la tête d'un coup vers le jeune homme.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Athelstan, Floki ne te touchera pas, il n'est pas de ce genre.

La jeune femme regarda le viking : il paraissait si étrange, avec ses peintures noires autour des yeux. Cela intriguait fortement Freya.

-Bon, je dois te laisser, annonça Athelstan. Je reviendrai demain pour t'apprendre un peu de leur langue.

Bonne nuit, dit-il en faisant une faible révérence avant de se retirer.

Floki ferma la porte avant d'observer la jeune femme.

Il afficha un sourire avant de lâcher un petit rire ironique.

Le viking fit signe de la tête à Freya de le suivre.

Il l'emmena dans une petite pièce, qui comportait un lit, une commode et une table de chevet.

Il laissa entrer Freya, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui en se retirant.

Elle se retrouva seule.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, et repensa à tout ce qui venait de se passer : des vikings qui débarquent dans son village, sa sœur et elle qui se font capturées et qui sont réduites à l'esclavage, et elle se retrouve ici avec un viking étrange.

Il s'en était passé des chose en seulement quelques jours.

Elle se coucha sur le lit, ferma les yeux, et tomba dans les bras de Morphée quelque temps après.


End file.
